


Sugar [A Royality Fic]

by xionical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, No Smut, Past Abuse, Single Parents, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Male Character, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xionical/pseuds/xionical
Summary: Patton is a single dad raising his three sons, Thomas and the twins. He doesn't keep up with media, or current events, or anything. He's just too busy. It's been several years since his past relationship, he has no time to invest into one now.That is, until Roman Garcia walls through the doors of his night job.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS because AO3 doesn't let my device add tags: This story contains PAST TRANS PREGNANCY, PAST ABUSE, PAST NON-CON. The non-con isn't really gonna pop up, but I really want you guys to be safe. 
> 
> This story is 100% sfw. Rated for Teen and Up. 
> 
> Thank you ♡
> 
> (I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be out thanks to me now writing two stories, but let's hope it's soon!! Don't worry, it's not gonna be too long, maybe about two weeks.)

Virgil sighed softly, leaning on his Logans shoulder and glaring and making face at the homework they were given. Logan was doing his homework, while Virgils lay in front of him untouched. Daddy was getting ready for work again, and Virgil wasn't very happy about it. He was almost never home anymore.

 

“Is something wrong?” Logan asked quietly, pushing his glasses up his nose and glancing down to his twin. Logan has an awful mumble at his age, hardly anyone was able to understand him. Everyone figured he will grow out of it as he ages, yet Logan is almost eight years old. He and Virgil were all getting asl lessons from their daddy though, and have been since they were five. Communication was hardly a problem.

 

Virgil whined quietly. “No….I'm bored, but I don't wanna do my stupid homework…” He pouted, nudging the paper with a small finger. It wasn't that hard, just a couple of addition and subtraction problems, typical first grade work. To him though, it was harder than solving the meaning of life! And no scientists in the whole wide world knows the answer to life!

 

Logan rolled his eyes, a small smile pulling at his lips. “It's not that hard, Virgy.” He said, pulling Virgils paper back toward them. Virgil stuck out his tongue. “I'll help you, if you want.” The bespectacled child offered.

 

The children jumped when Pattons voice sounded behind them, giggly and happy as always. “Don't worry kiddos, I get a day off during the holidays! Not too far away from now, just another two months.” The man fumbled with the buttons on his black shirt, name tag pinned onto one of the pockets. He worked a night job at a bar downtown, a bar home to many A-list celebrities during night time. You'd think he would get paid well, but the employers were snobby and rich, very stingy with their money. He barely got paid minimum wage.

 

Patton beamed upon seeing Thomas walk into the kitchen, pulling out a few pizza rolls to give the boys to snack on.

 

Logan frowned, narrowing his eyes at his father. “Are you going back to that icky place?” he asked, scrunching up his nose. He hated when Patton went to work at the bar, it meant he wouldn't see him all night. He also commonly came home smelling of alcohol and sweat.

 

Patton just beamed at his children. “I sure am! Gotta make that money somehow.” He giggled, ruffling their hair. Virgil whined, batting at Pattons hand, making him giggle. Pattons smile went a bit more soft, and he put his hands on his hips. “I have the day off at the café tomorrow though, hun. I'll be here for a few hours when you get home, my club shift starts at 8.”

 

Logans eyes went downcast, mumbling quietly. “Okay..”

 

Patton frowned for a second, before he smiled again. “Whatcha got for homework, Lo?” he asked. Logan perked up, showing him his homework. His teachers gave him literal algebra homework, at first they were just joking around, but they quickly found out Logan actually loved it.

 

Patton took the paper and read over it, giggling softly. “Oh my goodness! You're one smart cookie, Lolo.” He beamed. Logan flushed brightly at the compliment, burying his face in his sweater sleeves. He wasn't used to these compliments.

 

Patton cooed over his cute kiddo, kissing his forehead.

 

Logan whined and tried pushing Patton away, who laughed and have his forehead a small kiss. He planted one on Virgils forehead, then stood on his tiptoes to give Thomas one on the cheek. “You're getting too tall, sweetpea.”

 

Thomas grinned sheepishly, shrugging. Patton beamed, slipping on his shoes and running a hand through his thick curls. He grabbed his keys.

 

“I'm off to work, stay safe and don't answer the door to strangers, okay?” He called. “I'll see you guys when you wake up for school! Don't burn down the house, love you!”

 

“Bye, Papa.” Logan said, waving half heartedly as the man shut the door behind him. He then turned to Virgil, and raised an eyebrow, pointing to the half-finished homework.

 

“Noooooo…”

 

* * *

 

 

Four hours later found Patton boredly wiping down counters, washing and drying cups repeatedly. The club got busy around 12 am, it was currently around ten. He yawned, eyes snapping up when he heard someone walk through the large wooden doors.

 

He locked gazes with some of the most gorgeous honey brown eyes, his breath stuttering in his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Roman walked inside the bar, as his only friend and business partner told him he needed to find some way to just sort of calm down. Work was stressful, and Roman was getting a bit snappy.

 

He ran a tanned hand through his dark brown locks of hair, eyes scanning around the club. He's not used to going to such events, he rather enjoys hanging on the down-low. He locked eyes with one of the bartenders and smiled hesitantly, walking forward to the stools and plopping down on one.

 

“Good evening,” he greeted, a Spanish accent rolling off his tongue. The man blinked before flushing red, putting away the rag in his hands and rubbing his hands on his black apron. “Hello, what can I help you with today?”

 

The man's name tag read ‘Pat’ in dark blocky letters, a really cute name for such a cute man. Roman smiles warmly, pleasantly surprised that this man doesn't seem to know who he was. It was...odd, but it felt good.

 

“Do you guys serve wine at the bar side? Or need I go to a booth?” He asked, feeling his spirits lighten as Pat nodded eagerly. “Mhm!! What would you like?” The cheery bartender asked, pulling a glass out from below the counter.

 

Roman hummed, looking over his options. “Just some red wine. Any type.” He decided. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling weakly. “Ah-if that's okay…” Goodness, he'd such a fidgety mess around pretty people.

 

Pat smiled, pouring him a glass of a rich red wine. “Of course, it's no biggie.” He set the bottle down, gently sliding the glass over to the tired looking man. He smiled as he screwed the cap back onto the bottle. “Rough day?” he asked, moving to put the bottle away.

 

“You could say that,” Roman smiled weakly, taking a sip from his glass. “Just several boring meetings my coworker dragged me to, God knows those men could drone on for hours.” He sighed, rubbing his temples at the dull throbbing in his skull.

 

Patton laughed softly, shaking his head. “That's awful. This place isn't much of a place to go to to relieve your headaches, unfortunately. Kids these days like awfully loud music.” Celebrities were so very young nowadays.

 

Roman chuckled, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hand. “You say that as though you are sixty years old, but you can't be a day over eighteen.” He complimented genuinely. No way this adorable man could be older than him.

 

Pattons eyes twinkled as he flushed, flattered to the core. “Goodness, thank you for that. However, I am not that young, though I wish I was.” He hummed. “I'm 34.” He grinned.

 

Roman practically choked on his wine, eyes blowing wide. “What!? No way!” He said, now fully awake by the looks of it.

 

The bartender burst into laughter, his soft snorts endearing. “I'm not _that_ old! But yes, I'm not in my twenties anymore.” He giggled, wiping his eyes.

 

“You honestly do not look a day over eighteen.” Roman laughed. “I'm 26 myself.” He added, smiling warmly. “What's your name, by the way? I see your name tag says Pat, but is that a nickname?”

 

“Wow, a youngster! My name is Patton.” He answered. He and his boss compromised on his name tag. His deadname was Patrice, yet he has no money to legally change his name. His boss didn't want to put Patton on the tag, but Patton refused to have his dead name on there too. So they compromised. “I don't believe I caught your name though.” Patton beamed.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry!” Roman smiled. “How rude of me.” He reached over, gently taking Pattons softer, smaller hand in his own. He brought it to his lips, pressing them against his knuckles softly. “"My name is Roman Garcia. I am the creator and co owner of a multimillion dollar talent agency.”

 

Pattons face flared red, standing out against his freckles. He stammered, unsure of what words to form. "O-Oh!! Thats- a big platform- a talent agency?" He stuttered, voice taking on a shy edge.

 

He nodded. "Fantasy co." He let go of Pattons hand and smiled, “I've made it one of my companies top priorities to not let corrupted businessmen gain control of the company, which allows our artists to write, sing, and act out whatever stories they have in their mind. We also hire any qualified LGBTQ member no matter how they identify with. It's important for young kids to grow up with good, representative role models, don't you agree?”

 

Goodness, Patton is sold. Insanely good looking, smart, and open minded? The perfect human does exist, and it is the very Roman Garcia that is standing in front of him. Patton grinned. "Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" He gushed excitedly, feeling more happy than he had in a while.

 

"But enough of those topics for now, hm?" He gave a close-eyed smile, "May I get another round please?" He asked, nimble fingers holding out his wine glass. He made such a simple motion look much more elegant and refined than it was. But somehow it didn't come across as rude or arrogant. He really did seem like a perfect fairytale prince.

 

Patton took the bottle back out and poured the man another glass. “Of course.”

 

“Thank you. So, what about you? What led you to working in a place like this?” He asked, before flushing at his choice of words. “U-Unless it's too personal!! Sorry, I have a weird tenancy to ask a lot of questions.”

 

Patton giggled. "It's nothing big, really! I just needed the money and this place was hiring. I also work a day job as well." He replied.

 

Roman's phone buzzed in his back pocket, and he jolted. He quickly answered, mouthing to Patton that he had to go and asked him for a check.

 

Patton smiled and slid the check and pen over to him.

 

Roman signed the bottom and put his credit card on the check, sliding it back over as he pulled out his wallet to the tip. He hated adding the tip onto the actual bill, because most bars just divide the tip money. He wanted to make sure this went to Patton. He pulled a fifty dollar bill and a ten out of his wallet and handed it to Patton as the other finished swiping his card. He beamed at Patton, waving goodbye as he walked off, speaking in rapid spanish into the phone.

 

Patton clutched the money to his chest, eyes wide. This money...this could buy groceries for a week, even if he gave Thomas twenty dollars for lunch money.

 

What a blessing, this Roman Garcia was.

  



	2. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton comes home from work to find his son awake and very, very distressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small, filler kinda chapter to get me back into writing! If you follow my tumblr, you'll know that I am in the middle of a huge project for a sanders sides RPG, and have no time to make any self indulgent content. 
> 
> I missed this story though, so have this 1k word chapter of fluff and Logan angst!

Patton sighed heavily, unbuttoning his shirt. He threw his keys on the table and kicked off his shoes. After Roman had left the bar, Patton had been swept away into a busy night filled with snobby teenage celebrities and drunkards asking for several cups of expensive liquor. He glanced at the clock, blinking at the blurred numbers. 

 

4 a.m.

 

That meant two hours and a half to sleep.

 

He sighed again, this one more dramatic and stress filled. The gesture made his chest ease up a little, feeling a little bit better. After a glass of water and a small spoonful of some of the leftover fideo from the kids dinner, he felt satisfied enough to head up to his room for some well deserved sleep. 

 

As he got closer to his room, the sound of soft sniffles reached his ears. He frowned, taking bigger and faster steps until he made it to the room. He gently opened the door, seeing his little Logan sitting on his shabby little bed, waiting for Pattons arrival. 

 

Logans eyes shot up, puffy and red rimmed, to give his dad a familiar expression of exhaustion and misery. He couldn’t sleep again, and this happened to be the third night in a row that he’s had sleeping problems. Logan had tried to tell Thomas first, but had came across the teen sound asleep and didn’t want to wake him.  

 

“Oh, Logan…” Patton said softly, eyes filling with sympathy and concern for his baby boy. 

 

“Dad, I can’t sleep again..” Logan said softly, sounding defeated. He was trying hard to not cry, but when he’s extremely, his emotions get the better of him. “I tried this time! I really did!  I tried making tea like Tommy does when he can’t sleep, but we didn’t have anymore. I promise I’ve been trying, Daddy." Logan whimpered. 

 

Patton was by his side in an instant, wrapping him in a soft gentle hug. Logan rarely ever called Patton that, usually just ‘Dad.’ 

 

He must have been really upset.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. It’ll get better soon.” He soothed, carding his fingers through Logans soft fluffy hair. He gently rocked them, heart hurting at the sounds of Logan giving in and crying into his shirt.

 

“What’s wrong with me, daddy?” Logan cried, fingers curling into the rough fabric of Patton’s cheap uniform shirt. “You, Tommy and Virge can all sleep just fine! I wanna sleep too, but I can’t ever get my brain to just _shut up_ -!” Logan ranted miserably. “I’m so sleepy, daddy. I just wanna _sleep_ …” 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright my love, Take a deep breath, in for four… just like that, yes, perfect.” Patton cooed, wiping away the tears on his childs face. He guided Logan through the exercise until he was just a trembling bundle of quiet hiccups.

 

Patton was conflicted. He knew that the melatonin stopped working ages ago, so had several remedies. Now, it seemed like… this would call for professional help. Something Patton wasn’t well equipped for.

 

“Would you like it if I tried to find you someone who could help?” He asked gently, cupping Logans face and frowning at the heavy eyebags beneath the ice blue eyes. 

 

Said ice blue eyes widened in alarm. “But what if you can’t afford any of the stuff to help me?” He asked quietly. He wasn’t stupid- he knew about their money issues. They could barely afford food. And even now, since food stamps had ran out last week, they’re running out of what Virgil had jokingly dubbed ‘crisis food.’  Though, it wasn’t quite a joke anymore. It really _was_ crisis food. 

 

“Don’t worry about the price, love.” Patton said, not missing a beat. “Whatever isn’t covered by medicaid I’m sure I can pay.”

 

“Okay..” Logan mumbled. While he usually would have argued more, he doesn’t know how many more sleepless nights he can endure before eventually getting ill. 

 

Patton smiled brightly at his son. “Awesome... now, we are both tired. Let’s get some sleep.” He chirped, pressing a loving kiss on Logans forehead before standing. He went to head to the bathroom, but Logan grabbed his hand tightly. “Wait-!!” 

 

Patton tilted his head, Logans face contorted into one of shock at his outburst and also embarrassment.

 

“Yes, Logan? Something you need?” 

 

“C-Can we… cuddle until I fall asleep?” Logan asked, voice small. “It usually helps…” 

 

He was visibly relieved when Patton brightened up, nodding. “Of course!! Let me get into some pajamas, okay?” 

 

“T...take off that black thing, too please…” Logan mumbled. He’s seen Patton sleep in it more than once, and had woken up to Thomas quietly getting after him for it several times. 

 

Pattons cheeks pinkened immediately, but felt touched that Logan would remember such a thing. “Of course, now, snuggle in those blankets mister. You’re not going to school tomorrow, and I’m off the cafe tomorrow, so we can sleep in.” Of course, after he drops Virge and Thomas off to school the next day. Logan sleeps like a rock, so he knows he will be pretty unaffected.

 

Logan nodded and snuggled into the blankets with a sleepy sigh. His eyes burned with even more exhaustion from crying, and he would burst into another round of tears at the thought of finally being able to sleep in if he had the energy. For now, he was left blinking sluggishly at the open door, to the small beam of light from the bottom of the bathroom door. Logan felt a small spark of something in his chest- happiness, perhaps- when his Papa came out of the bathroom in a large tee and boxers, ready for bed. 

 

Logan winced upon hearing the small pops in Pattons back and legs when he had laid down, but Patton seemed to only relax even further after that. 

 

Logan felt himself drift away as Patton pulled him into a warm hug, resting his head on his dads chest and listening to the solid, steady heartbeat.  

 

And for the first time in three days, he slept.

 


	3. Spilling the tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius confronts Roman and they share feelings about the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes sorry I took so long! here we are! we aren't at another gay encounter yet until chapter 4, this is just best friends spilling tea.

A wad of papers was tossed onto his desk, startling Roman out of his daydream. 

 

He looked up to see Darius looming over him tiredly, a smirk pulling at scarred lips.

 

“New singing contact,” Darius announced. His eyebrows furrowed, slightly concerned at Romans skittishness. “You good?”

 

“Yeah, my bad.” Roman grinned sheepishly, reaching over and grabbing the papers. He sorted through them, pulling on his reading glasses. He huffed as Darius plopped his butt on his desk, swatting at his thigh playfully, before shrieking when the man stretched out leisurely and nearly knocked over Romans energy drink.

 

“So, did ya take my advice last night?” Darius asked nonchalantly, watching Roman sift through papers with bored, half lidded eyes. 

 

“Yes,” Roman huffed, pushing the man off the desk and relishing in his cry of displeasure. “I did. God, why do you do this to me? You know of my overly romantic heart.” He lamented, opening up an empty file and slotting the contract in them easily. 

 

That seemed to catch Darius’s attention, who had been wrapped around Romans leg while whining dramatically. He perked up, grabbing Romans knees and forcefully spinning the latinos chair around to face him. “Spill the tea.” 

 

Roman pouted, trying to turn back around, but Darius draped himself over his lap in an attempt to stop him. “There is no tea,” Roman said, starting to rapidly type on his computer. 

 

Silence greeted him, and he sighed in exasperation. He slowly turned his head down to see Darius pouting up at him from his spot in his lap, large heterochromatic pleading at him. Roman sighed again, continuing to type. 

 

“...The bartender was really fucking cute.” 

 

Darius perked up again and wiggled his eyebrows, grinning. “Oh yeah?” 

 

Roman grinned back, dopey and infatuated. “Yeah.” 

 

“Gimme the deets,” Darius pestered, pawing at his face and nearly knocking over Romans reading glasses. 

 

Roman whined, swatting his hand away. 

 

“His name is Patton,” He started. He sighed happily (he seems to be doing that a lot,) and started carding his fingers through Darius’ soft curls. “His smile is so bright, like a million suns...oh, and his eyes! Goodness, those eyes… if you hadn’t called me, I would’ve needed a map to get out of them.” 

 

Darius watched Romans expression silently, before he smiled. “Dork,” he teased. “Maybe it’ll give you an excuse to get out more, you lock yourself away in this dumb office all day.” 

 

Roman huffed indignantly at the playful jab, before he smiled once more. “Yeah...  maybe. But I have no idea what his hours are!”

 

“Go back and ask or somethin?” Darius offered uselessly, tilting his head, pouting when Roman stopped petting his hair. 

 

"I don’t want to sound like a creep. I’ve talked to him once and he’s almost ten years my senior." Roman griped anxiously.

 

Darius blinked in surprise. “Oh, geez. Um… what bar is this?” He asked. 

 

“Uh… it’s the one down the street. You went there once actually, came back and complained to me about how snobby the people there are. “ Roman answered. 

 

Darius wrinkled his nose at the memory, nodding. “Yeah.” He huffed. “That place is shitty, the boss is shitty, and the people there are shitty.” He stood up and traveled to his desk, which was on the opposite side of the room. “Good drinks, overworked employees, and snobby celebrities.” He said, and with an air of finality, plopped on his rolly-chair. 

 

Roman laughed, before grinning like a dope again, and saying without regret, “And apparently, an angel too.” 

 

Darius mock-gagged, grabbing one of his little animal squishies on his desk and throwing it at Roman. It bounced off Romans face harmlessly, landing on his keyboard. “Ew, disgusting. Get that shit away from me, it must be contagious.” 

 

As much as Darius was teaching, he was actually incredibly worried, s eeing as his past relationships were...bad. He's been sued for his money under false allegations several times when they broke up but fortunately won every case. 

 

Roman laughed gleefully, throwing the squishy back. “Come on, you must have someone you are interested in?” 

 

Darius shook his head with a fond smile. "Nah, I don't get out much. Besides, no one reads me right, I lie impulsively when put on the spot or nervous and shit." 

 

Roman frowned a bit in worry, "maybe you should see someone for your compulsive lying? I think that may be an actual psychological thingy." 

 

Darius shrugged, tossing his squishy up and down like a ball. “Maybe…” 

 

The two went quiet save for the steady typing of Romans keyboard, and Darius’ phone buzzing occasionally. The silence was peaceful, and mutual, until Darius broke it. 

 

“Well...there’s this one guy.” 

 

Roman looked up, ceasing his typing. He tilted his head curiously. “Oh?” 

 

He hummed and nodded,still tossing his squishy around. 

 

"Yeah, he's pretty chill. He's a barista at Starbucks, and he’s pretty good at reading me and he's snarky, and has a good sense of humor. He’s also always wearing these sunglasses so he has like...an edgy, mysterious vibe to him? I have no idea how his job allows that, must be some sort of medical condition. I was gonna ask him out last week, but this dude came in and it looked like they were dating so... that was that." He puffed out his cheeks. He hadn't gone back after that, too awkward, and he was sure his lying will start back up again if he goes, so Remy would definitely know something was wrong.

 

Roman smiled slightly, soft and encouraging. “Perhaps you should go back and try again? They could have just been friends, and you will never know until you at least try.” 

 

Darius whined, slowly sliding down his chair like a child. “Maybeee.”

 

Roman smirked. “You know I’m right.” He laughed when Darius pouted pitifully at him. 

 

“Unfortunately,” Darius responded petulantly. 

 

“So,” Roman said, shutting his laptop and sliding it in it’s overly decorated case. “Any meetings you’re dragging me to today?” 

 

Darius grinned, pulling himself up on his feet. “Only like, a million.” He answered. "No last minute ones though. Meeting with two bands, a singing group, and then talking to this one chick's mom who, by the way, is not a pleasant woman lemme tell you." 

 

Roman sighed, long and tired. “Why do you do this to me?” 

 

Darius smirked. "Because I love you… that, and we get paid several dollars an hour."

 

"I think you hate me. I’m sorry to break it to you, but this relationship we have? Bro, its mentally abusive." Roman jokes. 

 

Darius gasped, feigning an affronted look and laying a hand to his chest in mock horror. “What? Me? Never.”

 

Roman chuckled, shaking his head. He stood up and stretched, before grabbing his laptop case, his messenger bag, and his phone. 

 

“Alright then.. Let’s hop to it.”

  
  


  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry havent updated in a while! Depression slapped me, then i got help, then school kicked my ass!! But here we are :3 hmu @xionical on tumblr for questions!!!

_“I’m pregnant.”_

_The words echoed through the cramped trailer home, and hearing them spill from his lips made this feel too real. God, no. This can’t be happening._

_He leveled Anthony with a steady gaze._

_Anthony looked shocked, before he stood up and grinned. His teeth were yellow and looked gross-as if they hadn’t been brushed in months. His shirt was beer stained, wrangler blue jeans covered in dirt around the ankles._

_As Anthony stepped forward to put his arms around him, Patton felt his eyes well up with tears._

_His planned speech about his want of an abortion seemed to have vanished as Anthony gushed about how great this pregnancy was, how blessed they were. He held his breath to keep from smelling Anthony’s unwashed shirt and sweat, and the faint scent of an unfamiliar fruity perfume. He shut his eyes so he couldn’t see the fresh red welts of scratchmarks on Anthony’s back beneath his tank._

_He cried._

_He’s trapped._

  
  


“Daddy!” 

 

Patton slowly peeled his eyes open, greeted by the sight of Logan sitting on his ribs. Logan’s arm was on his shoulder, seeming to have been used to shake him awake. His son looked worried, lower lip caught between his teeth and big brown eyes filled with concern. 

 

Worried…? 

 

He gently nudged Logan onto his lap and sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

 

His hands came back wet, and he blinked in surprise. He looked up to see Logan scrambling off the bed to grab something from the bedside table. 

 

Logan gently picked up a dark blue ceramic mug, steam drifting out the top. “You were crying earlier, in your sleep,” Logan explained. “So i made you some tea! The nice tea you got me for easter.” He added shyly. 

 

Patton blinked. The tea he got Logan for easter? 

“Oh, Lolo, you didn’t have to.” Patton murmured, throat sore and raspy. He sniffled, smiling greatfully when Logan handed him the mug. 

 

It was a pretty smelling raspberry tea, one way too expensive (30 dollars a canister of loose tea) but one Logan had pleaded for for his 8th birthday that was coming up soon. Patton had instead purchased it for him this Easter, and had gotten one heck of a hug. 

 

“The tea makes me feel better when im sad,” Logan said quietly. “So maybe you don’t have to be sad when you drinks it!” He beamed. 

 

Patton giggled and kissed his forehead. “Thank you so much, my love. How about you get some sleep while Daddy drinks his tea?” He said gently. 

 

Logan nodded eagerly and slipped back into bed, snuggling into his side. Patton gently ran his finger through Logans hair and let out a happy sigh. 

 

While there could have been a better way for this to happen, Patton wouldn’t trade his kids for the world. 

 

\----

  


Patton rushed out the kitchen, pulling his notepad out of his aprons pocket. 

 

It has been a few months since Patton and Roman had met, and Roman had kept contact by visiting weekly. Patton had found himself feeling happier than he has in fifteen years. Still tired, but happy nonetheless.

 

He works like a dog, trying hard to get enough funds to pay for the house bills and to have enough to buy the twins gifts for their birthday on Halloween. It’s physically exhausting. 

 

His knees and back are in constant pain, and his ankles are swollen. Sometimes he can barely even fit in his shoes, it’s so bad. Thank god for food stamps, because who knew how much money he would have to even live in his apartment at the moment. 

 

He took a costumers order with the best peppy voice he could muster, before swinging by to the table his children were sitting at. 

 

Virgil was designing clothes in his sketchbook, and Logan was playing on the 3Ds that Patton had found him at a garage sale. Thomas was mumbling to himself while writing into a notebook, occasionally scrolling through his phone. 

 

Patton smiled as he approached them. “Hey kiddos! Need me to grab you anything? Thirsty, hungry, want a little dessert from the kitchen?” He asked them cheerfully. 

 

Patton supposed there was one reason he liked working here; his children got free meals. Other than that, it was complete trash. He was forced to take his binder off, and was called by his deadname all the time. He had to wear a light code of makeup as per dress code for Females. He hated it- but his kids got to eat, and that’s all that mattered to him. 

 

Virgil and Logan asked for a drink, and Thomas asked for some pasta and a soft drink. Patton nodded, and immediately made his way over to the kitchen to put in some customers orders and take some food out to his sons. 

 

\--- 

 

Roman hummed gently, twirling his keys around his fingers as he exited the sleek black car. 

 

He and Darius had decided to go out to lunch, the office they worked at had become far too stuffy and boring. There's only so much paperwork Roman can go through without losing his marbles. 

 

So here they were. It used to be a shitty café, until two years ago when it had suddenly gotten better. Roman assumed perhaps a new employee, but he had seen the Manager bragging about their own "new recipes" on twitter a couple of times, so maybe not. 

 

Roman walked to the door and held it open, dramatically bowing. "Ladies first," he smirked, looking up through his bangs to wink at Darius. 

 

Darius curtsied daintily. 

 

"Why thank you, Mr. Gentleman," Darius answered, pretending to blush and bat his lashes. He waltzed into the Café as if he owned the place, immediately returning to his stoic and cold personality. To anyone else, it'd give them whiplash. To Roman, it was normal. 

 

Roman strode into the Café after him, a peaceful and happy aura surrounding him. He greeted the hostess at the front podium, where she led him and Darius to a table right behind a group of boys. 

 

She set down their menus and smiled kindly. "Chips and salsa will be out in a moment!" She chirped, before hustling down to the kitchen. 

 

Darius plopped into his seat and yawned loudly, as Roman slid on a pair od reading glasses and opened his menu. 

 

They sat in comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the Café around them. To Darius, it was boring. To Roman, it was peaceful. He couldn't be in complete silence, it bothered him greatly. Due to… personal reasons. 

 

He barely looked up when a kind waitress approached his table. 

 

"Hello, welcome to Julìos Café, my name is Patrìce and I'll be your waitress today!" A familiar voice chirped tiredly, making Roman jolt and look up. 

 

He met a pair of baby blues. 

 

His eyes widened, and so did the waitresses.

 

"Patton?" 

  



	5. Oopsies and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoaaaa im on a roll woohoo
> 
> as always, questions welcome on my tumblr!

This was bad. 

 

Very bad. 

 

Patton laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Roman! This is a surprise!" He said forcefully. 

 

He noticed the man across from Roman, and genuine surprise and curiosity replaced his anxiety. 

 

"Oh! Who's this?" He asked, completely oblivious to the incredulous look Darius made at not being known. 

 

'Roman really wasn't kidding when he said he was oblivious..' Darius thought, sticking his hand out. 

 

"Darius Moore. Co-founder of Fantasy Co." He introduced. 

 

Patton shook his hand eagerly. "Well, it's so nice to meet you!!" He chirped. "What can I get you boys to eat?" He asked, leaning his weight on one hip to ease the weight on his aching feet. He dug in his apron for his pen, smiling happily at the two. 

 

Roman was frowning, looking at Patton closely. Something felt so...wrong. Hearing Patton have to introduce himself wrong. Seeing Patton curling in on himself uncomfortably, as if it'd hide his chest. Seeing him wearing makeup, despite it obviously making him uncomfortable. 

 

It wasn't right. 

 

Roman cleared his throat, looking down at his phone and tapping it twice so it would turn on. He went on twitter, and kicked Darius lightly under the table. Darius jumped and glared at him, before his eyes filled with understanding at Romans expression.

 

Darius turned to Patton, who looked confused, smile still on his lips and brow furrowed. He smiled sweetly, but Patton is the father of 3 children. He knows mischief when he sees it. 

 

"Actually, Patton," Darius started, "Do you know of any other restaurants around here?"

 

Patton blinked, opening his mouth to respond, before his boss paged him. Patton smiled apologetically. "Just a minute!" He tucked his notebook away and rushed off to the kitchen. 

 

Darius turned around to check his phone, seeing Roman had tweeted while he distracted Patton. 

 

'Don't come to Julìos Cafe, they're transphobic and the food here is kinda shit.' 

 

Darius chuckled softly, before the back of his neck kind of tingled. He turned around, noticing the group of boys at the table behind him were staring at him. The youngest boys, twins by the looks of it, looked curious, while the older boy in the Steven Universe tee was freaking out. 

 

Darius tilted his head, before kicking Roman. 

 

Roman jumped and whined petulantly, but Darius cut him off with a smile. 

 

"Looks like you've got a fan." 

 

Roman perked up and looked at the boys, before grinning and waving. 

 

Steven universe kid freaked out even more. 

 

Darius laughed softly, about to stand up to greet the boys, but Patton rushed out of the kitchen before he could. 

 

He looked pissed. He had removed his apron and nametag, and his eyes were watery but filled with rage. 

 

He stopped by their table. Roman felt his heart drop, expecting to be yelled at. 

 

Patton only smiled. 

 

"I saw what you tweeted. So did my boss." He said softly. "But I'm not angry. Just- thank you. For saying something." He sighed, looking down at his feet. He looked back up and beamed gratefully. 

 

Roman shook his head. "You don't need to thank me for something any reasonable person should do." He said gently. "I assume he...laid you off?" 

 

Patton nodded, crossing his arms uncomfortably. "Yeah. It's okay though! I can just- find another job." He exclaimed optimistically. 

 

Roman tilted his head. "I know that the bar is kinda shitty in pay, but it should be paying you a living wage. Why do you need a second job?" He asked. 

 

Patton smiled. 

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas watched Darius and Roman leave the Café with wide eyes, face red from embarrassment of fanboying in front of them.

 

Everyone knows who they are. Everyone knows what they can do. 

 

Roman Garcia. Star performer in several musicals. Literal LGBT+ idol. 

 

Darius Moore. Cold, calm, collected. Can end your career in a snap, face of several makeup and clothing brands for preaching to not be afraid of your scars. Despite this- never letting anyone see his own. 

 

They're amazing together. Thomas idolizes them so much, and has had several dreams of being signed under them. 

 

Thomas snaps back to attention when he sees his Dad leave the kitchen looking upset. He expects him to come to the table, but instead sees him go talk quietly to Roman and Darius in front of them.

 

'Probably apologizing.' Thomas thought glumly. 'Dad probably got fired.' 

 

His thoughts were confirmed when, after Roman and Darius left, Patton walked to their table and picked Virgil up. 

 

"Let's go home, kiddos." Patton said softly. "Before Julìo presses charges for me still being on the property." 

 

"What happened?" Virgil asked quietly, chewing on his stim necklace nervously. He relaxed when Patton kissed his nose. 

 

"Daddy just got fired from his job, that's all." Patton soothed. "I'll do some searching tomorrow. Right now, let's just go home." 

 

* * *

 

 

Patton sniffled softly, biting his tongue to hold back whimpers of pain as he massaged the heels of his feet. God, they hurt so bad. He has work tonight, as usual. Thomas and the twins are in the living room, watching Steven Universe and eating a small snack. 

 

Pattonin glanced at his phone for the time, before his eyes watered even more. He needs to get ready for work. 

 

"1, 2, 3… up!" He muttered, hoisting himself to his feet and taking a deep shuddering breath of pain. 

 

He half limped-half waddled to his closet to get dressed for the bar, glad to at least be allowed to put on his binder and wash off all the makeup. 

 

He slid on his shoes (with memory foam, thank god. An expensive purchase, but  _ so _ worth it,) and sprayed on some cologne, before grabbing his bag and heading out of his room. He goes to make a quick lunch (leftovers from the dinner Thomas made last night) and plopped the tupperware in his bag unceremoniously. 

 

He bids his children farewell, before he slid into his car. 

 

He lets the tears fall. 

 

He goes to work. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Typos? Pls tell me! 
> 
> Hit me up with questions or concerns at @ xionical


End file.
